Dark Choco Cookie/OvenBreak
Dark Choco Cookie is an Epic-class Cookie released on the launch of Cookie Run: OvenBreak alongside the combi Pet, Dark Spirit Helmet. Skill Summons Dark Thunder to destroy obstacles and earns Destruction Points doing so. Also creates Dark Gem Jellies, which allow the usage of Dark Swordsmanship. And with Level Ups, less Dark Gem Jellies are required to use the Dark Swordsmanship. :(Magic Candy) After using Dark Swordsmanship, the energy of Darkness enshrouds Dark Choco Cookie's body. Double Jump, then press Slide to summon the Ultimate Dark Lightning that will destroy all visible obstacles and create Dark Gem Jellies. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points you get for Dark Gem Jellies. Description Long ago, this Cookie set out on an adventure into the world of darkness in order to become a hero, but Fate had a different plan - Dark Choco Cookie was unfortunate enough to happen upon the forbidden Strawberry Jam Sword. As soon as the would-be hero grasped the weapon, the dark force within the magic sword took over. From that moment on, Dark Choco Cookie's life changed forever. Now, dark clouds and thunderstorms follow wherever this ill-fated Cookie goes. Although feared by all, it is said that Dark Choco Cookie is still fighting an inner struggle against the magic sword's control. (Sovereign of Darkness) Dark Choco Cookie has succumbed to the power of Strawberry Jam Sword and became the remorseless Sovereign of Darkness. Is it too late or is there still a morsel of soul left behind this armor after all the things done..? Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Cookie Messages New * When I came to my senses, I was surrounded by darkness. Loading Messages * Are you... afraid of me? * Darkness... approaches... * I just wanted to be... a hero... * I am still fighting... * I do miss the sunlight.. * There is no turning back. * I will not let it control me. 1vs1 Race * No turning back... * Only defeat awaits you... * Darkness... approaches... * I cannot be defeated... * You stand in my way... * You dare stand in my way? * Face me... If you dare... * Nothing can hold me back! * Out of my way! * You dare face my sword? Tired * This can't be... Updates * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock goal has been changed from reaching Level 29 to reaching Land 7. * June 4, 2018 ** Magic candy has been added. ** Energy increased by about 5%. ** The combination bonus has been changed from 1,500 extra points for destroying an obstacle to 13,000 extra points for Dark Gem Jelly. Trivia * Dark Choco Cookie is unique in that the Cookie is referred to with no pronouns at all. * Dark Choco Cookie's appearance is possibly inspired by the protagonist of Berserk, Guts. * Dark Choco Cookie's costume, Sovereign of Darkness, looks strikingly similar to that of Black Knight from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn.